narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fūjin Uchiha
}} is the son of Ryun Uchiha, twin brother of Raiden Uchiha, younger brother of Uzume Uchiha, and a jōnin of Yamagakure — famed as after mastering his own Rinnegan. After the death of his twin and the ascension of his older sister to the position of Third Yamakage, Fūjin became a wanderer — though still loyal to his village — spreading the religion of Ninshū around the world. During these travels, he met and eventually married a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga Clan: Yūgao Hyūga. Background Early Life Fūjin was among the first generation of Uchiha born into the revived Uchiha Clan within Yamagakure sometime prior to the . As a young child, however, Fūjin was no stranger to war and hardship. Born into the age of the Samurai–Shinobi Civil War, Fūjin was forced to grow up at a much faster pace than the modern group of shinobi students. Nevertheless, Fūjin proved to be a talented young member of his clan, graduating the Yamagakure Academy at the young age of 6. Despite the war ending, Yamagakure still had enemies remaining from the war—including the remaining Four Devas, as well as that of Chikagakure—to run off in order to prevent a follow up conflict. This effort failed and the Second Land of Mountains Civil War erupted shortly after Fūjin became a teenager, resulting in a three-man team forming between himself and his two siblings: the Six Paths Siblings. During a C-rank mission, early in the war with his siblings, enemy samurai ambushed and severely wounded his older sister, Uzume. In a moment of panic, Fūjin and Raiden's emotions resonated resulting in simultaneous evolution of their Sharingan. Other early missions, however, proved unsuccessful when pitted against the samurai rebels flawless guerrilla warfare. Nevertheless, Ryun Uchiha—the current and First Yamakage—continued to send the three out to continue the war effort. During these missions, the three became notorious partners who eventually began to shift the tide of Yamagakure's losses into victories on the battlefront. These victories caught the attention of the Four Devas, the last remnants of samurai leadership in the Land of Mountains, who personally put together an ambush to deal with the Uchiha and their comrades. While the team attempted to repel the samurai from Edo, the Devas executed their plans. Despite their prowess with the Sharingan, the Uchiha trio were separated during the battle, allowing the Kage-level samurai to corner and kill Raiden. The tragic loss of his closest friend and twin brother awakened Fūjin's Mangekyō Sharingan. The war raged for two more years and, by the end, Fūjin was nearly blind from overuse of his new eyes. Having thought ahead, Ryun had Raiden's eyes transplanted into a reluctant Fūjin, resulting in Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.Fūjin's Life Timeline Forging a Path Ten years later, Ryun finally died of natural causes, leaving Hotaru Mazuka to take the reigns as the village's second Yamakage. Eventually, however, Fūjin's older sister, Uzume, would become Yamakage — the Third — and Fūjin himself would leave the village; having become distant and desiring to spread his father's teachings across the lands. One of his first adventures would take him to Konohagakure, his clan's ancestral home, where he visited the to view the tampered stone slab left behind by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Black Zetsu. While in the village, he met Yūgao Hyūga quite by accident, after being shoved into her by a villager he had angered. During the stay, Fūjin was noticed by then Eighth Hokage, Seireitou Hyūga and — with a mysterious note bearing his name — lured into the old headquarters of Konoha's Root. The meeting was cordial, but Fūjin could sense the older warrior's underlying wariness of him. Later, on behalf of the alliance between Konohagakure and Yamagakure — forged by the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and Fūjin's own father, Ryun — Seireitou asked that Fūjin accompany Yūgao on a mission to dispatch a highly militarized rebel clan of shinobi located in a small compound close to the Valley of the End, at the very edge of the Land of Fire. This turned out to be a well-placed trap by Seireitou, meant to test Fūjin's capabilities and rid himself of a potential rival (as Ryun, too, had opposed Seireitou's ideals), at the possible expenditure of Yūgao. The enemy shinobi, secretly Seireitou's subordinates, initially overwhelmed them — capturing Yūgao and beating Fūjin nearly to death. In a moment of rage, before either could be killed, Fūjin instinctively awakened and managed to use it to kill off his assailants. He then rescued Yūgao from her own captives with a Raitama attack. As the two recovered from their wounds, they began to realize that they had been set up: the clan they were sent to kill was much more organized than their mission details entailed; furthermore, they were stronger than the Hokage had said. Suspecting Seireitou, Fūjin divulged the details of his father's relationship to Seireitou and came to the conclusion that Seireitou must have seen him as a threat and decided to get rid of him. Yūgao, loyal to her home village, but still unsure as to who to blame, suggested that the two return to Konohagakure and investigate further. Before either could, however, Seireitou himself arrived — having learned of his subordinates' defeat. The Hokage hoped to kill both, thereby eliminating any witnesses, and then report to the village that both had died the hands of the enemy clan: painting himself as the true hero. Seireitou unleashed his frightening power on the two, nearly killing them in the process. Before finishing the job, however, Seireitou goaded Fūjin: suggesting that his father, Ryun, was the weaker of the pair, as he Seireitou had lived long enough to see his ambitions to fruition, while Ryun had chosen to die like any other mortal. Infuriated by the use of his father's name in such a vain, the dormant chakra of Raiden within Fūjin's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan finally merged together with his own, and the Rinnegan awakened in his left eye. Realizing a fight with the Rinnegan — though a battle he could easily win, with Fūjin's wounds — would draw more attention than he would have liked, Seireitou retreated, subsequently retiring as Eighth Hokage and naming his successor: Kasuga Sarutobi. Fūjin and Yūgao then revealed to the village of Seireitou's actions, with the former vowing to hunt Seireitou down and stop his plans. Yūgao, secretly feeling smitten with Fūjin, offered to tag along: an offer he eventually accepted. Sometime later, the two ventured into the Land of Lightning in order to seek an ancient temple left behind by the Sage of the Six Paths, hoping to understand Fūjin's new ability and Seireitou's own abilities a little clearer. Along the way, however, they heard rumors of a criminal terrorizing one of the local villages. Investigating further, Fūjin encountered a man named Sabui — a missing-nin from Kumogakure. The two fought and it quickly became apparent that Sabui had the upper hand, possessing a weapon which could kill with a single strike. While initially able to dodge, Fūjin was reduced entirely to the defensive. After exhausting the Uchiha, Sabui attempted to kill him with a single bullet, which led to Fūjin subconsciously awakening the Preta Path: affording him the ability to absorb the bullet. Impervious, now, to Sabui's techniques, Fūjin made quick work of his opponent with a powerful, binding, genjutsu. Having gained a respect for Fūjin, in the direct aftermath of the fight, Sabui resolved to atone for his crimes by joining up with Fūjin and Yūgao. Fūjin, though reluctant at first, agrees and the three leave for the Land of Lightning's temple. Personality As a child, Fūjin carried a strong attachment to his identical twin brother, Raiden, and the two developed a typical, strong twin bond with one another. He was particularly prideful of his lineage, as his father, Ryun Uchiha, was not only the founder of the village, but also a renowned shinobi. In childhood, he had a strong, yet friendly sibling rivalry with his younger twin. This all changed in the aftermath of the Second Land of Mountains Civil War, which resulted in the death of Raiden, his younger twin.Fūjin: Dōjutsu Stats During the remaining two years of civil war, the death of his younger brother profoundly affected Fūjin's behavior. Uzume, his older sister, noted that Fūjin became very distant and somewhat bitter during the remaining years of war. However, the bond that he shared with his sister, father, and fellow comrades eventually resulted in him returning to his former self shortly after the war's end, albeit with a noticeable change of demeanor. In the post-war era, Fūjin adopted a more reserved personality, becoming quiet, serious, and only occasionally lighthearted. He honored his father's dying wish by becoming an inheritor of Ninshū, exemplified in his desire to carry the religion across the lands in hope of ending future wars by using chakra to connect shinobi together. Ryun's death also affected Fūjin profoundly, though not in a negative fashion. Fūjin, having heard his father's dying wishes, resolved to never make his father's mistakes of forcing others to follow him. Because of this, Ryun speculated that Fūjin may someday make a good Yamakage. Fūjin is also one of the few Uchiha not controlled by his clan's Curse of Hatred.Fūjin's Bio Even after the deaths of both his father and brother, Fūjin is noted to be a highly compassionate and peaceful man, honoring the legacy of his brother and the wishes of his father by becoming a man consumed by love of others. One of these would be his future wife, Yūgao Hyūga, who he met during his world travels. Enthralled by her meek, yet kind demeanor, Fūjin quickly fell in love with the younger girl. She returned his affections, possessing an adventurous spirit and desired to join him on his travels. The two traveled the world as friends, during which time, Fūjin began calling Yūgao , demonstrating his profound affection for her. Appearance Fūjin is the identical twin of his brother Raiden. Despite this, he does possess slight physical variations that help distinguish him from his brother, such as a birth mark (much like his sister's) on his cheek and a lighter hair color. Fūjin also typically wears lighter clothing than his brother. As a young boy, Fūjin very strongly resembled his father in youth: possessing spiky hair, onyx-colored eyes, and pale skin. He wore a plain robe and a dark blue Uchiha over-robe, with the Uchiha Clan crest emblazoned on its back. Saburō Full.png|Fūjin as a teenager. Fujin_adult.png|Fūjin as an adult. As a teenager, during the recurrent civil wars in the Land of Mountains, Fūjin first wore the typical grayish armor of the village's Anbu and a black mask covering the lower portion of his face. After the death of his brother, however, he wore a long, double-breasted, black trench coat over the top of his armor. He also straightened his hair around this time: a style that would continue on into adulthood. When he would participate in covert missions, he would then wear his Anbu mask. In adulthood, Fūjin has grown his hair out, keeping it in a ponytail. He has also grown traces of facial hair and appears to be rather scruffy. His taste in clothing has also changed. He typically wears a light-colored, tan sash wrapped multiple times around his head and a long, flowing white poncho over his black Uchiha Clan garb. When back at home in his village, however, his choice of clothes changes to a light, black and violet jacket and plain khaki pants. He also occasionally wears a toboggan on his head. Abilities Chakra As his father was the reincarnation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Fūjin inherited the elder Uchiha's potent and vast chakra reserves; though he was noted to possess less than his younger twin, Raiden. Fūjin received the yin portion of his father's chakra (as opposed to his brother's yang portion) and was therefore geared towards more of a genjutsu-based repertoire of techniques. His chakra is colored gold and is noted to be much warmer than his father's. Chakra Control Fūjin's own chakra control is said to be extraordinary, approaching the levels of his late father. His control of chakra is precise enough to allow him to perfectly combine his Amaterasu and Raitama into a single technique: Shukuyū. This gives him the ability to use Amaterasu in a different manner, despite lacking the ability to shape it through Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. He can also use his chakra to infuse his weaponry with his various nature transformations, thereby giving them the properties of said nature transformation, allowing them to become more deadly during combat. Six Paths Chakra After receiving his late twin brother's eyes, granting him the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the two separate halves of Ryun's chakra were brought together. Over time, this chakra merged, resulting in Six Paths Chakra blossoming within Fūjin: the result of which, gave birth to the Rinnegan in one of his eyes. With this chakra, he can touch Chakra Disruption Blades and s without suffering their after effects. Genjutsu Fūjin has been described an an , surpassing even his father in the use of genjutsu. Due to his peaceful nature, genjutsu is often his first preference for dealing with potentially hostile or otherwise troublesome situations. With the aid of his Sharingan, he can cast his genjutsu with a simple glance or a gesture with his hand. Likewise, he possesses the potent ability to turn an opponent's genjutsu against them should they attempt to use one against him. The range of his genjutsu is also much greater than typical genjutsu users, allowing him to cast genjutsu even from outside the range of most sensor-type shinobi. His genjutsu are strong enough to take control of his targets and keep them bound for long periods of time before they are able to discern the nature of his illusionary methods. He can also improve the use of his genjutsu through the abilities of his Mangekyō Sharingan (later an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) and his Rinnegan. Ninjutsu Though pacifistic in nature, Fūjin believes in the importance of being able to fight when necessary; and always for the right causes. Because of this, his skill with ninjutsu is considerably high, though not as honed as his skills with his dōjutsu and genjutsu. He can preform the Six Paths Clone Technique — a technique invented by his father — to generate real-body clones which are more resilient than typical shadow clones. Nature Transformations Typical of members of the Uchiha Clan, Fūjin could inherently use Fire Release techniques early on in life. After awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan, he could take his Fire Release to the highest degree: resulting in Amaterasu, though he was noted to be less skilled with this ability than his father. Despite this, his chakra affinity is wind, which he can use to astounding potential. His potency with genjutsu also suggests a powerful Yin Release ability. After awakening the Rinnegan, Fūjin learned to use the remaining chakra natures, including Lightning Release, which was his brother's affinity. With a lightning nature, Fūjin learned to use Raitama, one of his father's signature abilities and his brother's main attack, and became so proficient in its use he could also incorporate it into his Susanoo in order to use a large-scale variation of the standard technique. Dōjutsu Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Fūjin has awakened his Sharingan and advanced it to its three tomoe stage. Mangekyō Sharingan Like his father and his brother, Fūjin has awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. The design of his Mangekyō resembles a three-pointed pinwheel. He is known to have awakened the generic abilities of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Rinnegan The primary feature Fūjin inherited from his father is the Rinnegan. Unlike his father's Rinnegan, Fūjin's is light purple in color and manifests only within his left eye. This is presumably because he only has a third of his father's power. Through the Rinnegan, Fūjin can preform the Six Paths Technique and its various abilities. Fūjin's Rinnegan awakened when his chakra, and the chakra of his brother, merged to create Six Paths Chakra. Immediately, his perception increases, allowing him to see otherwise invisible targets. Taijutsu Trivia * Fūjin and his brother are named after the Japanese kami and . Quotes * (Explaining his view of Ninshū) "You know as well as I do that, anymore, we have to fight to earn what we want. We can have peace if we fight for it; safety, if we want it bad enough. Those people back there? We can teach them to defend themselves. Can you imagine? A network of shinobi who know how to fight back against the darkness of this world. With something like that, we can finally do something about the hated in this world. The burden of our ancestors! Its only a start, but slowly, we can put back together this shinobi world. Konohagakure. Yamagakure. This deal means a new ray of hope is finally shining into our lives. I'm not going to let that light fade. Not when we've come this far. This is what we've been looking for. Every loss we've suffered and every day we've fought through has been for this. If this agreement succeeds… if those thugs are stopped… and if we all work together… We can stop simply fighting and finally '''start living'." * (To himself, then Seireitou) "''There is… only one chance! Don't get cocky… There is no chance to run. '''Concentrate'! You… You…! You are the one who will die!''" References